


Sworn to Honor

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [9]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Varis admits some things.
Series: Bloodlines AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Sworn to Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



Varis stared in awe at the sword being presented to them. The blade was clear as a mirror, near perfectly reflecting their image back at them. Every fiber of their being wanted to take it in their hands for a closer look. They looked up at the princess expectantly.

“What?” Daphne asked, seeming to be taken aback by the look Varis was giving her. 

“Can- can I hold it?” Varis asked softly. They leaned in closer to the other. 

Daphne raised an eyebrow, “Not sure why you’re whispering but- alright. Remember though, it’s not a toy. Don’t start swinging it around ok?”

Varis just nodded, forcing themself to not simply snatch the sword out of Daphne’s hands the second she agreed. The other held the weapon out to them and they slowly took it into their own grasp. Nothing could stop the almost manic grin that grew on their face.

“It’s beautiful, close to being the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Varis said absentmindedly, “I’d kill for a sword like this.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, no?” Daphne teased. 

“Not when it comes to something like this,” Varis muttered, “I love swords nearly as much as I love flowers. It’s so perfectly crafted..”

“I didn’t take you for a flower  _ and _ sword expert,” Daphne chuckled. Though it didn’t get to last long as Varis stood up and took a fighting stance, “Hey hey hey! I thought I told you not to go swinging it around.”

“I’m not. Simply testing the waters,” Varis glossed over the other’s concern, bringing the blade to their face, “Plus it’s not like I don’t know how to use this thing.”

“ _ You _ know how to use a sword?” Daphne asked, leaning away from Varis. Skepticism was written all over her expression. Not that Varis really blamed her. 

_ I wouldn’t believe myself either. _

“I do! I’m a bit rusty since I haven’t practiced in a while, but I am trained in swordsmanship,” Varis said. They brought the sword down from their face. The princess was still looking at them with mild concern. They glanced past her to the pond that she was mere inches from. Varis grinned wolfishly.

_I wonder.._  
“What are you-”

Then they swung at the princess.

Well, swung might have been a strong word. It was less of that and more of pointing the sword in front of Daphne. Regardless it was enough to get a reaction.

“Varis!-” Daphne yelp, reflexively putting an arm behind herself to pull back. Unfortunately instead of ground she met water and her arm went straight down. Varis couldn’t help but cackle.

“You really need to work on this whole ‘being jumpy’ thing,” Varis teased as the princess pulled her arm out of the water. The entire thing having been submerged. She fixed Varis with a glare.

“ _ I’m  _ sorry if having a sword jabbed at me while I’m defenseless on the ground happens to get a reaction out of me,” Daphne huffed. She shook her hand, “You’re lucky I’m not wearing my gloves..”

It was Varis’ turn to be doubtful, “Can’t you use soul magic or whatever to summon a weapon for yourself?” they asked.

“I- yes- but- not the point!” Daphne retorted, standing up as she did, “Give me the sword back.” She held her hand out and Varis couldn’t help but roll their eyes. 

“You are no fun,” Varis deadpanned as they returned the sword. Once the sword was handed over Daphne’s expression softened. 

“I’m a little fun, you wouldn’t hang out with me otherwise,” she pointed out. 

“You’d be surprised,” Varis said, “Trust me hanging out with basically anyone is better than being at home.” Despite their joking tone they faltered at the worried look Daphne gave them. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. _

“Varis-”

“There is one other thing you didn’t take into account about this whole situation you know,” Varis said quickly, forcing their voice to come out steady. They took a step towards the other, “As a sword expert and all,  _ I have one too _ .” As swift as they could they reached behind themselves and drew their sword from the sheath. 

And this time they actually swung at Daphne.

The princess barely had time to react before metal was clashing with metal. Though she blocked the strike the force almost immediately caused her to lose her footing. Going straight towards the pond.

“Varis!”

_ Oops. _

As quick as they could Varis reached out and grabbed Daphne by the shirt collar, pulling back  _ hard _ . Causing both of them to go tumbling to the ground with a thud. For a moment neither of them moved.

“So- in hindsight, that might not have been my  _ best _ idea ever-” Varis laughed breathlessly, the wind having been knocked out of them. 

Daphne picked herself up, glaring daggers down at them, “No it was not! One you could have hurt me, and two if I had fallen into the pond I would have gotten  _ soaked _ and-”

“Hey uh- not to interrupt this scolding but, do you think you could continue it after you- you aren’t-” Varis swallowed roughly. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable upon comprehending the fact that Daphne Abelard was practically pinning them down.

“What-” Daphne’s frustration melted from her face when she realized the situation as well, “Oh my light I am so sorry!- I didn’t-”. The princess got off them, jumping back as she stood up. Varis took the chance to stand up as well.

“You were saying?” Varis prompted the princess to continue.

“Yeah- I-” it didn’t take long for Daphne’s irritation to return, “Like I was saying if I got soaking wet there’s no way I could possibly explain how it happened without getting caught! And three I’m actually not sorry for what just happened! That was your own fault.”

Varis frowned, “You could, you know, lie about what happened if you ended up getting wet?” they suggested. In return they got a blank stare.

“But it’s not right to lie,” Daphne pointed out, causing Varis to give her a look.

“So? I lie to my family all the time,” Varis admitted, chuckle rising in their throat, “If I didn’t they would have my neck by now with all the things I do!” Again it seemed their attempts to joke fell flat as Daphne stared back at them.

They took the chance to speak up before the princess could, “But it’s nothing to worry about, promise!”

“How do I know that’s not a lie?” Daphne asked, a look of discomfort forming on her face. 

“You trust me don’t you?” Varis asked back. Trying to hide their own growing worry,  _ Please say you do. _

“I guess,” Daphne muttered so quietly Varis barely heard the response. 

_ Good enough. _

“An- Anyway! Sorry about the whole ‘swinging a sword at you twice’ thing! Was trying to lighten the mood a bit,” Varis said. Placing their sword back in its sheath as they did so. 

“ _ That’s _ your way of lightening the mood?” Daphne questioned with a bit of a smile. Though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “What are you doing with a sword anyways?”

Varis shrugged, “I need something to defend myself with. You never know what’s lurking in the shadows.”

“I think  _ you’re  _ the only thing lurking in the shadows.”

“Yeah! And it’s because of the sword!”

“You are the shadest peasant I’ve ever met,” Daphne told the other. Varis couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’d sure hope so.”


End file.
